fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Overlord775/Magnus Jee-Mori
Summary Magnus Jee-Mori is one of the people summoned for the fifth timeline of Everybody Wants to Rule the World. Being trained since he was a kid, he's a master martial artist, thought he lacks self-containement when it comes to sweets. Personality Generally laid-back, but very serius when push comes to shove. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Magnus Jee-Mori Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Fifth Timeline) Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human gifted with superpowers, Martial Artist, Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Sayan God, Magical Entity/Demon, Hwagwa Monkey. Birthplace: Japan Height: 1.8 Meters Likes: Martial Arts, Food, Sweets, discovering new things. Dislikes: '''Having to wait. '''Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: '''Discovering new thing, going to new places. '''Marital Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Who are the people they are affiliated with now Previous Affiliation: Who are the people they were previously affiliated with before Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with Statistic Amplifications, higher with Re-Teakwondo, far higher with the Spirit Bomb Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Expert Renewal Taekwondo Practitioner, Wind Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form Defensive Barriers that render Absorption ineffective and can keep out poisons), Danmaku, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception and Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), limited Breaking the Fourth Wall, Acrobatics, Flight, Pressure Point Strikes, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once. Can mimicry fighting tecniques in general to an minor extent.), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities. Can master and came up with new techniques by applying them during battles), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured. Re-Taekwondo was stated as being a martial art that changed power levels), Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken and Jeahbongchim Acupuncture), Acupuncture and Pressure Points, Healing and Healing Negation (Jeahbongchim Acupuncture is capable of healing those who can't be healed by nanotech healing. In addition, it can also prevent healing from nanotech and Borrowed Powers), Can remove his sense of pain, Non-Physical Interaction (Can fight against Power Borrowers and an block intangible attacks), Spatial Manipulation (He is capable of kicking with enough force to bend space), Rage Power, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan and even a Super Saiyan God, increasing his capabilities drastically), Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Should be able to perform the Vice Shout), Can Skip Time for 0.1 seconds, Energy / Ki Absorption and Regeneration (Mid-Low) as a Super Saiyan God and Blue, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance), Limited Sealing with the Mafuba, Summoning (He can summon Zen'ō by pushing a button, but this is not applicable to combat), Explosion Manipulation via Ki made land mines, Dimensional Storage Resistance to Paralysis, Cold, Radiations (Can fight in upper atmosphere where radiation levels are exceedingly high), Poisons (The Yongpo's Armor's grants resistance to poison such as that of Lee Soo-Jins. He would be unaffected by a direct hit from Executive Y's God-Slaying Poison even without the Yongpo even when in a vastly weakened state), Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue), Time Stop, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (up to a thousand minds worth of mind manipulation), Adapted to extremely high Gravity. Attack Potency: Wall Level+ (Able to harm other Player Characters, who have the same durability as himself), Small Building Leve'''l with statistic amplifications (Up to twice base power), '''higher with Re-Teakwondo, far higher with the Spirit Bomb Speed: ''' '''Superhuman travel speed, Subsonic combat and reaction speed, Higher with statistic amplifications (Up to twice the speed), far higher with Bo-Bup Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Has Superhuman Lifting Strength, putting him above what any human could lift). Striking Strength: Wall Level+, Small Building Level with statistic amplification, higher with Re-Taekwondo Durability: '''Wall Level+ (Word of God says that first set Player Characters are able to survive a terminal velocity fall), '''Small Building Level with statistic amplifications Stamina: ' Extremelly High 'Range: ' Standard melee range to dozens of meters with Taekwondo, Universal with ki blasts, attacks (The shockwaves of his blows can travel across the entire universe), and Instant Transmission. At least several planetary diameters with Ruyi Jingu Bang. Several AU with Telephaty. 'Standard Equipment: *'Ruyi Jingu Bang:' The famous magic staff, it can extend and thicken itself at Magnu's command, becoming wide enough to flatten mountains and displace large swathes of water and long enough to pierce through the moon from Earth and beyond. The staff itself is extremely resilient, making it useful for defence as well as offence. He can also create additional copies. *The Zen'ō button Intelligence: Extremelly High (Has the combined skill of Pre-Ultra Instinct -Sign- Son Goku and Mori Jin) Weaknesses: He cannot survive in the vacuum of space and needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. Lacks the sealing tags required to propelly use the Mafuba. Needle and acupuncture techniques may fail if the target is protected by armour, extremely thick skin, or some other physical protection. Cannot propelly use Ruyi Jingu because he lacks the strenght to lift it. Using Jeahbongchim Acupuncture to boost himself will have devastating side-effects if he's not careful, resulting in crippling pain or complete unconsciousness if not death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Saiyan Physiology' The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Magnus will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Magnus is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Magnus isn't affected by these flaws. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. In this form, Magnus gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control, allowing it to be used alongside Kaio-ken for various transformations. 'Ki' The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Magnus' incredible power and abilities. Magnus' prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. After becoming a Super Saiyan God, Goku gained divine ki, which can only be sensed by other gods. *'Kamehameha' *'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation, which allows Magnus to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Magnus putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead (Can also teleport without placing his fingers), and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Magnus. *'Kaio-ken:' A technique that greatly increases Magnus' ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. The strongest Kaio-ken Magnus can utilize is x20. *'Spirit Bomb:' Magnus' ultimate attack, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. *'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Magnus can perform with his hands and even with a glare. *'Kienzan:' Raising his hand above his head, Magnus creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. Magnus can utilize a variation on the technique, the Kienzan Hexa Blade, a Kienzan that splits into five different blades, each under Jee-Mori's control and attack his opponent from different angles. *'Solar Flare:' Bringing his hands up to his face, Magnus can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. *'Telepathy:' Magnus has the ability to telepathically communicate with others. *'Mind-Reading:' Magnus can read his opponent's mind, which is good enought to be on par with his analytical skills. 'Renewal Tae Kwon Do ' *'Bo-Bup (Way of Walking):' A technique that allows for high-speed movement in any direction, allowing Magnus to seemingly teleport and attack from above, below, the side, or even behind with ease. *'3rd Stance: Hwechook:' Delivers a savage kick to the side of an opponent's head before rapidly spinning and striking the other side of the target's head before they can recover to maximize damage before finishing them with a third kick to the back of the head. *'Dragon Sign Hwechook:' A variation of the Hwechook that generates a vacuum-like tornado on contact, trapping the opponent and rendering them unconscious from both damage and oxygen deprivation. *'Truth Tornado:' A powerful kick that controls the air around him, erupting in a massive tornado on contact with the opponent. *'Blue Dragon's Kick:' Magnus controls the surrounding air flow to deliver a kick powerful enough to decimate a boxing arena with ease. It can be followed up with another as part of the Double Blue Dragon's Kick technique to improve the damage output and armor penetrating ability. *'Ice Kick:' Magnus absorbs the surrounding turbulence from his opponent's and his own movements to cover his leg in frigid ice, negating fire attacks and obliterating the surrounding area with freezing wind. *'Ice Punch': A variation of ice kick, which focuses the turbulance in the arm instead of the leg. 'Nabong Chim Needle-Ryu ' *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle:' An acupuncture technique that stops the flow of blood within a person body, causing the blood within the affected region to accumulate and cause internal damage much like Kenshiro's Hokuto Shinken. In addition, he is able to use this ability to restrain his opponent's movements by blocking their nerves. He is also able to discern the best possible pattern of attack by reading his opponent's vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal:' By hitting a pressure point in the brain Magnus is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power. If this is not enough it can be used multiple times in succession or combined with the Nabong Needle Ryu no Pain for an even greater power boost. However, after the effects wear off the user will feel crippling pain throughout their body, but this can be circumvented somewhat through extreme willpower and training. As of this point, he is able to boost his power by 32x times, with the thoretically achivable but istantly letal. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain:' By hitting a pressure point in the heart Magnus is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal for even more power but runs the risk of causing death upon completion. 'Moonlight Sword Style ' *'Bare Handed Slice:' Using his bare hand a medium, he cleanly slices through a target. *'Basic Vertical Slash' 'Full Contact Karate ' *'Basaltic Fist:' A powerful straight punch that can throw multiple people across a room from the force behind it. *'Phoenix Horn:' A kick aimed at the ground in front of the opponent that sends out a powerful shockwave to destroy the opponent's stance and put them off balance. 'Ssam-Su Taekkyon ' *'Awareness:' Reads the opponent's muscle movements by making physical contact with the target, allowing Magnus to predict his opponent's next move, but is limited by the fact that it can't predict two simultaneous attacks and physical contact must be maintained for it to work. 'Spearmanship ' *'8th Song: Beggar's Song Dance:' Using the Ruyi Jingu as a spear, he swings it in all directions extremely rapidly, deflecting all incoming attacks while bludgeoning surrounding foes simultaneously. 'Other Martial Arts:' *'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Magnus acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. *'Dragonthrow:' Magnus grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. *'Eight-Arm Fist:' Magnus moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. *'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' After yelling "Jan Ken", Magnus then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). 'Other Tecniques' *'Time-Skip:' A tecnique which allows Magnus to skip time for a fraction of a second, moving freely while others cannot act at all, allowing him to easily strike them down without giving them a chance to retaliate, though he can choose to leave those he isn't targeting unaffected. While this is explicitly skipping time and not quite stopping it, it is functionally the same thing. *'Mafuba:' Also known as the Evil Containment Wave, the Mafuba is a mystic sealing technique designed to seal evil away by sucking them into a special container, thought Magnus lacks the paper amulet need to keep for the sealing to be permanent. Key: First Set of Powers Note: '''Magnus has hard caps on how much he can boost his statistics *First key can only boost up to 2x Explanations Magnu's powers, like those of every other Player Character in Everybody Wants to Rule the World, come from having been gifted with abilities of canon characters. The powers of the first key come from Pre-Ultra Instinct -Sign- Son Goku and Base Mori Jin Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts